Field of the Invention
The subject matter herein relates to data security and protection, and, more specifically, to a digital data locker system providing enhanced security and protection for data storage and retrieval.
Background Information
Data may be maintained and managed by a plurality of different document providers associated with different entities. For example, a cable company may host its own system that maintains data (e.g. billing statement) for its end users while an online search company may host its own system that maintains data (e.g., photos) for its end users. As such, an individual end user will have to separately utilize a different portal maintained by each entity to access the documents maintained on the document provider of the entity. Thus, extra password management for the end user is required, and the entity incur an increased cost to maintain the individual portals. In addition, each entity may utilize different protection schemes and security schemes, some of which are inadequate and do not provide end users with the desired level of security and protection for their data. In addition, users may want to ensure that their identity is disassociated from their documents stored at the document providers and the entities may want to ensure that the documents they maintain are segregated from the documents maintained by other entities.